lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.05 Gefunden
ist die 5. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 30. Episode von Lost. Die Überlebenden der Hecksektion begeben sich auf den Weg zu den anderen Überlebenden und bekommen Probleme, als Michael sich absetzt, um alleine nach Walt zu suchen. Währenddessen ist Sun sehr besorgt, als sie merkt, dass sie ihren Ehering verloren hat. Die Rückblende zeigt die Versuche von Suns Eltern, sie mit einem Mann zu verkuppeln und Suns erste Begegnung mit Jin. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Sun trifft sich mit Jae Lee.]] Sun zieht sich gerade an, als ihre Mutter das Zimmer betritt und sie fragt, ob sie wirklich vorhat, die Schuhe anzubehalten, die sie gerade trägt. Sun versteht nicht, was mit den Schuhen nicht in Ordnung ist, und ihre Mutter erklärt ihr, dass der Mann, mit dem sie sich trifft, kleiner sein könnte als sie. Daher gibt sie ihr flachere Schuhe. Suns Mutter kritisiert, dass Sun während ihrer Zeit auf dem College keinen Mann gefunden hat und Sun antwortet, dass sie zum lernen auf dem College war. Ihre Mutter sagt, dass ihr Vater, Mr. Paik der Meinung ist, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, einen Mann für Sun zu finden, bevor es zu spät ist. Jin macht sich für ein wichtiges Vorstellungsgespräch fertig, während sein Zimmerpartner Tai Soo ein Astrologiebuch liest. Er sagt, dass es Jin bestimmt ist, sich bald zu verlieben. Jin fragt ihn scherzhaft, wie seine wahre Liebe aussehen wird. Tai Soo behauptet, sie wäre "orange". Jin erzählt von seinen Ambitionen, einen Job zu bekommen, befördert zu werden und sich einen Namen zu machen. Als Tai Soo ihn fragt, was er sagen soll, wenn die Liebe ruft, antwortet Jin, dass er ihr sagen soll, dass "sie warten soll". thumb|left|250px|[[Jin als Portier.]] Jin erzählt bei seinem Vorstellungsgespräch von seinem letzten Job in einem anderen Hotel. Er war dort als Aushilfe angestellt und wurde später zum Kellner befördert. Sein Gesprächspartner, Mr. Kim, ist jedoch nicht beeindruckt und beleidigt seinen zukünftigen Angestellten. Er spielt auf Jins ländliche Herkunft an und sagt, dass er nach Fisch riecht. Dann stellt er ihn als Portier ein und gibt ihm die strenge Warnung, niemanden wie ihn selbst hereinzulassen. thumb|right|200px|[[Sun und Jin begegnen sich.]] Sun wird von der Heiratsvermittlerin Mrs. Shin mit Jae Lee bekannt gemacht, dem Sohn einer Familie die zwölf Hotels besitzt. Obwohl Sun zögerlich ist kommen die beiden ins Gespräch und vereinbaren ein Rendezvous in dem Hotel, in dem Jin arbeitet. Jin öffnet Jae die Autotür und borgt ihm eine Blume für sein Date. Jins zukünftige Frau Sun geht zusammen mit Jae ins Hotel und geht dabei direkt an Jin vorbei. Beim Essen enthüllt Jae gegenüber Sun, dass er plant, eine Frau zu heiraten, die er in Amerika kennengelernt hat und dass er sich nur mit Sun getroffen hat, um seine Eltern zufreidenzustellen. Sun ist sichtlich enttäuscht, wünscht ihm alles gute und geht augenblicklich. Ein ärmlich aussehender Mann und sein Sohn kommen auf Jin zu und bittet um Erlaubnis, das Hotel zu betreten, da der Junge dringend auf die Toilette muss. Jin erklärt ihnen, dass es eine Toilette am Ende der Straße gibt, aber der Junge würde es nicht schaffen. Jin erlaubt ihnen, das Hotel zu betreten, weist sie aber an, sich zu beeilen. Mr. Kim hat den Vorgang beobachtet und gibt Jin dafür eine Verwarnung und beleidigt ihn erneut. Jin kündigt auf der Stelle und geht davon. Jin wandert umher und überquert gerade eine Brücke, als ihm eine Frau in einem orangefarbenen Kleid entgegenkommt, der er etwas hinterhersieht. Als er sich wieder umdreht, stößt er mit Sun zusammen. Sun lässt einige ihrer Taschen fallen und Jin hilft ihr, sie aufzuheben. Schweigend sehen sie sich tief in die Augen. Dies ist das erste Treffen der beiden. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Am Strand der Rumpfüberlebenden thumb|left|250px|[[Sun merkt, dass sie ihren Ring verloren hat.]] Sun unterhält sich mit Claire darüber, wie es wohl dem Floß ergeht und Claire sagt, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass Michael weiß, was er tut. Claire ist verwirrt als Sun sich panisch umsieht und sie findet heraus, dass Sun ihren Ehering verloren hat. Jack sieht, wie Sun ihre Sachen durchsucht und versucht ihr zu helfen, indem er ihr erzählt, wie er einmal seinen Ehering verloren hat. Bei der Suche hat er die Mülltonnen durchwühlt und das gesamte Waschbecken demontiert. Als Sun fragt, wo er ihn schließlich gefunden hat, sagt er, dass er stattdessen einen Ersatzring gekauft und dass seine Frau es nie bemerkt hat. Der Ring würde jetzt "irgendwo in einem Sockenfach rumliegen". Sun ist sich nicht sehr sicher, wie sie mit dieser Antwort umgehen soll. Als er ihr seine Hilfe bei der Suche anbietet, lehnt sie ab. Später versucht auch Hurley zu helfen und stellt die Vermutung auf, dass Vincent den Ring verschluckt hat, als Sun ihn gefüttert hat. Hurley erzählt ihr davon, dass sein Hund Buster mal etwas von seinem Kleingeld gefressen hat. Er fragt, ob sie auch mal einen Hund hatte, und sie erzählt ihm von Bpo Bpo und sagt ihm, dass es auf koreanisch "ein Kuss" bedeutet. thumb|right|250px|"Gefunden". Sun sucht in ihrem Garten weiter und reißt vor Wut einige Pflanzen heraus, als Locke vorbeikommt. Sun sagt, dass sie ihn noch nie wütend gesehen hat und er erzählt ihr, dass er früher sorgar sehr oft wütend und frustriert war. Sun fragt ihn, wieso er es jetzt nicht mehr ist und er antwortet, dass er sich selbst gefunden hat, indem er "aufgehört hat, zu suchen". Kate versucht, Sun zu trösten und sagt ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist, aber Sun sagt, dass das nicht der Fall ist und erzählt ihr von der Flaschenpost. Kate fragt sie, wo sie ist und Sun sagt, dass sie sie vergraben hat. Nachdem sie wieder ausgegraben wurde will Kate unbedingt die Briefe lesen, aber Sun ist nicht einverstanden, weil es private Angelegenheiten sind. Kate sagt ihr, dass sie keine Gelegenheit hatte, sich von Sawyer zu verabschieden. Als sie auf den Boden sieht, weist sie Sun an, ebenfalls nach unten zu sehen. Dort liegt ihr Ring im Sand, was Sun sichtlich erfreut. Bei den Überlebenden des Heckteils Jin, Michael und Sawyer befinden sich auf der einen Seite der Pfeil-Station und die anderen sind auf der anderen Seite. Michael versucht, Jin zu ermutigen, indem er ihm sagt, dass er bald Sun wiedersehen wird. Ana-Lucia kommt zu ihnen und teilt ihnen mit, dass sie bald zum Lager der Überlebenden des Mittelteils ziehen wollen und dass sie sich für eine lange Wanderung bereit machen müssen. Ana-Lucia weist sie an, ihnen zu helfen, Nahrungsmittel und Wasser zu sammeln. Sawyer schlägt einen Fluchtversuch vor, aber Michael lehnt ab, weil er erst herausfinden will, was los ist. Ana-Lucia teilt Libby, Cindy, Sawyer und Michael dazu ein, Früchte zu sammeln, während sie mit Bernard fischen geht. Jin will mitkommen und nachdem Sawyer seinen Vorschlag unterstützt nimmt Ana-Lucia das Angebot an. Während sie fischen glaubt Ana-Lucia, dass Jin keine große Hilfe ist, aber bald findet sie heraus, dass Jin in seinen Netzen viele Fische gefangen hat, indem er Seeigel als Köder benutzt hat. thumb|left|250px|[[Eko und Jin folgen Michael.]] Michael und Libby begeben sich auf die Suche nach Obst. Sie unterhalten sich, finden jedoch keine Früchte die sie sammeln können. Libby entschuldigt sich erneut dafür, dass Michael und seine Freunde in die Grube geworfen wurden und Michael scherzt, dass "der Proll", Sawyer, nicht sein Freund ist. Er fragt sie, warum sie als Gefangene behandelt wurden und sie erzählt ihm, dass es "Vertrauensprobleme" unter ihnen gibt. Michael schlägt vor, weiter landeinwärts zu gehen, weil es dort mehr Obst gibt, aber Libby ist dagegen, weil "Sie" daher kommen. Während Ana-Lucia, Cindy und Jin die Fische sortieren verarztet Sawyer seinen Arm. Plötzlich landet ein Messer in einem Stück Holz neben Sawyers Kopf. Das Messer gehört Mr. Eko, der sagt, dass Sawyer es zur Verteidigung während der Reise benutzen soll. Er stellt sich Sawyer vor, der ihm den Spitznamne "Mr. Ed" gibt. Libby kommt herbeigerannt und erzählt ihnen, dass Michael weggelaufen ist. Jin kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Michael alleine nach Walt suchen will und will ihm sofort folgen, aber Ana-Lucia ist anderer Meinung. Sawyer will Michael nicht aufhalten, aber Jin rennt los und Eko begleitet ihn. Während sie nach Michael suchen sollen die übrigen Überlebenden zum Lager der Überlebenden des Mittelteils wandern. thumb|right|250px|[[Die Anderen gehen an Jin und Eko vorbei.]] Eko und Jin bleiben stehen und als Jin weitergehen will, hält Eko ihn auf. Jin hört ein Rascheln und denkt, es ist Michael. Als er es untersucht, stellt sich heraus, dass es ein Wildschwein ist, dass ihn angreift und einen Hügel herunterstößt. Er bleibt bei einem toten Mann liegen, dem ein Stock aus der Brust ragt. Eko sagt, dass sein Name Goodwin war. Eko spricht Jin auf seinen Ehering an und fragt ihn nach dem Namen seiner Frau und ob sie mit an Bord des Fluges war. Jin entdeckt Fußspuren, die von Michael stammen könnten. Eko merkt, dass sich jemand nähert und die beiden verstecken sich im Unterholz. Sie beobachten eine Prozession die in schon fast unnatürlicher Stille an ihnen vorbei geht. Die Anderen sind nur von den Knien an abwärts zu sehen. Sie sind barfuß und ihre Füße sind verschmutzt. Am Ende der Reihe befindet sich ein Kind, das einen Teddybär hinter sich herzieht. Nach diesem knappen Aufeinandertreffen gibt Jin Eko die Möglichkeit, zurückzugehen, aber Eko lehnt ab und sagt, dass sie zusammenbleiben müssen. thumb|left|250px|[[Jin findet Michael.]] Sawyer hat Probleme, den Anschluss zu halten und Ana-Lucia droht, ihn zurückzulassen. Sawyer fragt, wie sie dann ohne ihn das Lager finden will und sie sagt, dass sie entweder am Strand entlang gehen oder sich von Eko führen lassen, sobald er zurückkehrt. Die beiden flirten ein wenig miteinander und necken sich etwas. Sawyer fragt, ob Ana verheiratet ist, was sie verneint. Dann fragt sie, ob er schwul ist. Darauf sagt er nur "witzig" und sie gehen weiter. Jin holt Michael endlich ein, der bei einem Wasserfall steht und den Namen seines Sohnes ruft. Michael läuft weg und will, dass Jin ihn in Ruhe lässt, aber Jin folgt ihm. Eko kommt dazu und versucht Michael zu überzeugen, zurückzukehren, bleibt jedoch erfolglos. Jin versichert ihm, dass er Walt schon finden wird, es aber vorerst besser ist, sie zu begleiten. Michael folgt ihnen schließlich doch anstatt seine wilde Suche fortzusetzen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Titel und ergeben beide zusammen mit dem Titel der Serie gebräuchliche Redewendungen ("Lost ...and found" und "Lost ...in Translation"). Beide Episoden stellen Jin und/oder Sun in den Mittelpunkt. * Die Rock-Band haben ihr zweites Album "Still Searching" der Serie Lost gewidmet. Ein Lied darauf hat den Titel "Lost and Found" Produktion * Dies ist die erste Episode, deren Rückblende sowohl aus Jins als auch aus Suns Sicht gezeigt wird. In wurde nur Suns Perspektive gezeigt und in nur die von Jin. * In dieser Episode kommen erstmals die wiederkehrenden Charaktere Jae Lee und Goodwin vor. * Sayid und Charlie kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Auf Jins Lebenslauf sind zwei Fehler: ** Sein Nachname wird darauf "Kwan" geschrieben. Korrekt wäre "Kwon". ** Sein Geburtsdatum ist der 11. November 1974 und sein Alter 30. Dies ist nicht möglich, da Flug 815 am 22. September 2004 abstürzt, etwa 2 Monate vor seinem Geburtstag. *** Er könnt sein Alter sehr grob aufgerundet haben, um bessere Chancen bei der Bewerbung zu haben. *** In Korea wird das Alter anders berechnet. Bei der Geburt ist man bereits 1, weshalb Jin nach koreanischen Standards bereits 30 ist. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jin und Eko finden die Leiche von Goodwin. * Während die Anderen vorbeigehen ist eine Nahaufnahme von Jins Auge zu sehen. * Hurley erzählt, dass er einen Hund namens Buster hatte. * Hurley erzählt, dass Buster einmal 1,35$ in Fünf-Cent-Stücken verschluckt hat, was 27 Münzen entspricht. 27 = 4 + 8 + 15. * Ein Junge bittet Jin darum, die Toilette des Hotels benutzen zu dürfen. In der Prozession ist ein Kind am Ende. * Das Kind in der Prozession hat einen Teddybär dabei. * Der arme Mann sagt, dass Jin ein guter Mensch ist. * Sowohl Sun, als auch Jae Lee werden von ihren Eltern aufgefordert, einen Partner zu finden. * Tai Soo hat ein Astrologiebuch ("Destiny Book") in dem anscheinend Horoskope und Vorhersagen stehen. * Ana-Lucia nimmt in Kauf, dass Michael sich den Anderen opfert, um zu versuchen, Walt zu finden. Handlungsanalyse * Ana-Lucia ist die Anführerin der Überlebenden des Heckteils. * Sun verliert ihren Ehering, der ihre Beziehung zu Jin symbolisiert. * Sawyer wiedersetzt sich mehrmals Ana-Lucias Entscheidungen. * Sawyer und Ana-Lucia flirten auf der Wanderung. Kulturelle Referenzen * Buddhismus: Locke sagt Sun, dass er sich gefunden hat, indem er aufgehört hat, zu suchen. Dies gleicht den Ansichten des Zen-Buddhisten . * " ": Sawyer nennt Eko "Mr. Ed". Dies ist ein Bezug zu der Fernsehserie aus den 1960ern, bei der es um ein sprechendes Pferd geht. * "Star Wars": Sawyer nennt Jin nach einem Charakter dieser Filmreihe. * " ": Jin dreht sich nach einer Frau in einem orangefarbenen Kleid um und stößt dadurch mit Sun zusammen. In Matrix wurde ein Trainingsprogramm entwickelt, mit dem den Rebellen beigebracht wird, aufmerksam zu sein und auf die feindlichen Agenten zu achen, die sich in jeder Person materialisieren können. Dabei taucht in der farblosen Menge von Anzugträgern plötzlich eine attraktive Frau in einem leuchtend roten Kleid auf, die sich deutlich abhebt. Während sich der Trainierende nach ihr umdreht, materialisiert sich direkt vor ihm ein Agent. * " ": Die Prozession der Anderen, die von einem Kind abgeschlossen wird, das einen Teddybär hinter sich herzieht erinnert an die Szene aus "Peter Pan", in der die "verlorenen Jungs" von amerikanischen Ureinwohnern gefangen genommen werden. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Jin stößt mit Sun zusammen, weil er sich nach einer Frau umsieht, die ein orangefarbenes Kleid trägt. Vorher wurde ihm vorausgesagt, dass er seine Liebe finden wird und dass sie orange sein wird. Ausserdem hat er bei der Voraussagung gesagt, dass er seine Karriere vorziehen will. Handlungswendung * Jin und Eko sehen eine Prozession während sie sich im Gebüsch verstecken. Gegenüberstellung * In der Vergangenheit waren sowohl Sun als auch Jin bildlich gesehen "verloren" ("lost") auf ihrer Suche nach etwas wichtigem (Sun sucht nach Liebe und Jin sucht nach einem besseren Leben). Als sie beide ihre jeweiligen Ziele wieder verlassen haben (Jae Lee und der Job in dem Hotel) begegnen sich die beiden. ** Beide sind auch auf der Insel "verloren". Sun glaubt, dass Jin tot ist und hat ihr einziges verbliebenes "Verbindungsstück" zu ihm, ihren Ehering, verloren. Jin ist in einer Gemeinschaft voller Fremder und begibt sich auf die Suche nach Michael. Während Jin seine Suche durchhält, Michael findet und überzeugt, zurückzukommen, gibt Sun ihre Suche auf und findet ihren Ring zufällig wieder. Symbolik * Suns Ehering repräsentiert ihre Verbindung zu Jin und ihre Hoffnung, dass er noch lebt, was in direktem Gegensatz zu der Flaschenpost steht. Als sie den Ring verliert und die Flasche vergräbt, glaubt sie, dass Jin tot sein könnte und findet ihn wieder, als sie die Flasche noch einmal ausgräbt. Querverweise * Als Kate die Briefe aus der Flaschenpost lesen will, weil sie sich nicht von Sawyer verabschieden konnte, protestiert Sun, weil die Briefe privat sind. Auf dem Floß hat Sawyer begonnen, die Briefe zu lesen und Walt aus demselben Grund wie Sun protestiert. * Eko wirft ein Messer auf ein Stück Holz, das sich neben Sawyers Kopf befindet. Mit dem Messer soll Sawyer sich auf der Wanderung verteidigen. Als Locke vorgeschlagen hat, auf die Jagd zu gehen, hat er ein Messer auf ein Stück des Wracks neben Sawyers Kopfs geworfen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erhalten. * Jin wird von einem Wildschwein angegriffen und umgeworfen. Locke und Michael wurden auf der Jagd von einem Wildschwein angegriffen und Sawyer wurde ebenfalls von einem angegriffen, das ihn scheinbar gezielt belästigt hat. * Als Libby Michael fragt, wo seine "Freunde" sind, sagt dieser, dass Jin sein Freund ist, Sawyer jedoch nicht. In der vorherigen Episode sagt Sawyer "Ich werd gar nichts tun, so lange ich nicht weiß, wie's meinen Freunden geht.", woraufhin Michael erwidert "Ach, seit wann sind wir Freunde?". da:...And Found en:...And Found es:...And Found fr:2x05 he:...ונמצא it:Oggetti smarriti nl:...And Found pl:...And Found pt:...And Found ru:…и найденное Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2